Dead and Gone
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Sequel to you should have lied. Two years after Logan's betrayal. Rogue comes back, trying to find her way back home. But her past is gone, like her.
1. Dead and Gone

_A/N: You asked I deliver. This is the sequel to 'You should have lied.' Takes place two years after._

_Oh  
I've been travellin' on this road too long  
Just try na find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone_  
(T.I featuring Justin Timberlake- Dead and Gone)

They pulled up to an old mansion. Well it looked old but that may be because of it's mystery and sense of age. It held a certain prestige. It also held her memories. That's why she was here. Three weeks ago she had woken up in a hospital without so much as one memory. All she had was a swirl of voices in her head, and the knowledge that if she concentrated, her skin didn't hurt people. Sally called this controlling her power. Sally was her carer and was helping her getting her memory back. Sally was sure that if she was a mutant she could find answers here.

'You ready, hun?'

She nodded. It was always a pet name with her. But soon she'd know her real name. They stepped out of the cab. Sally paid the fare and pulled out her things. They walked over to the gates where Sally pressed the intercom. It crackled before a cool female voice.

'Yes?'

'Hi. This is Sally Fields. I spoke to a Ororo Munroe.'

There was silence for awhile and then the gate clicked open. Sally smiled at her and took her hand. She walked clutching Sally's hand. She wondered if they would recognise her. Did she live actually live here? She always had this feeling that black was not her natural hair colour. She quickly moved her long black hair in front of her face. Sally always told her not to but she felt too self concious. Because across her face was a thick scar. It ran from her left eye in a diagonal to the bottom of her lip. She never wanted to look in the mirror because of it. Of course that didn't stop Sally from dressing her up. She felt embarrassed as she walked to the doors in the mini-skirt and green spaghetti top.

The door opened and she gasped. A young boy with eccentric green hair opened the doors. He raised an eyebrow then stepped back.

'Over there.' he muttered, pointing to a open door.

'Thank you young man.'

Sally dragged her in.

'Excited, are we?'

'I'm surprised your not.' breathed Sally.

'I'm getting a bad feeling.'

'Maybe your hungry.'

'I hardly think so.'

They arrived at the open door. Sally took a deep breath and so did she. They stepped in. She looked around. It seemed to be an office. Behind the desk was a man in a wheel chair. There were to seats in front of him where two ladies sat, One with white hair and one with red hair. By the window stood a man with red glasses on. The lady with white hair stood up. Sally moved forward and she moved behind Sally, hair hiding her face completely.

'Sally Fields?'

'Yes, are you Miss Monroe?'

'Yes, that's Scott Summers by the window, his wife Jean Grey-Summers and that is Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the school.'

Sally nodded at everyone.

'Nice to meet you all. I would introduce you to her but I don't even know her name. At the hospital everyone called her Jane. I was hoping maybe someone here would know it?'

She looked at Storm, who looked at Charles. He smiled knowingly. He approached them cautiously.

'Marie. Your name was Marie D'Ancanto. Here though you called yourself Rogue.'

Gasps filled the room. Sally moved out the way and then moved the hair out of her face. She looked at the stunned faces. Then she looked down at the smiling professor.

'Marie?' she whispered.

The Professor nodded. An uneasy knot went into her. Marie didn't fit. Rogue that fit more. Marie made her feel weak and helpless. A name so often called in her dreams but she refused to answer to it.

'I like Rogue better.'

'Very well.'

'Umm...'

'You can call me Professor.'

'Professor, will I ever get my memories back?'

'That's what I'm here for. If you decide to stay we could have an hourly session.'

'I would like to stay, if Sally stays with me.'

'Agreed. How much do you remember?'

'Not much. I can't even remember the accident. All I remember is waking up from the coma. That's it.'

'I see.'

'Professor these voices in my head...'

'I can take them away if they bother you.'

'No! I mean that's not the problem. The problem is Logan, who is he?'

'I'm not sure I should tell you.'

'Does he live here?'

'Yes, he's a teacher here.'

'Oh, so I guess I'll see him.'

'Only if you want to.'

Rogue frowned. Of course she wanted to see him. He was the one that reassured her every night and told her to be tough whenever she was scared. She built the new her on a combination of these people in her head, mostly him. If there's one person she wanted to meet it was him.

-xXx-

Logan stared out of his window. What he was looking at, nobody knew, not even he. Her scent crossed his path. So she was finally here. He could feel a kind of lurch in his heart. Two years, it had been two years and yet she still made him feel like a love struck fool. There were voices as they passed by his room. Then he felt her stop in front of his door.

'Something wrong, Rogue?'

'I just got a weird feeling.'

'Told you, your hungry.' said an unknown voice.

'Yeah, maybe that's it.'

He sighed as she walked away. Why was he still here? Maybe he should leave.

_I would prefer if you stayed here Logan._

_Yeah, yeah, Chuck. Is it really her?_

_Yes, although she's changed a lot. She wants to see you._

_Me? Why?_

_Your voice in her head. She still feels connected to you._

_I don't think I can. After everything._

_That was the past Logan._

_For me it's an ongoing thing._

_Just talk to her._

_Now?_

_No, later tonight maybe. I'll send her to your room._

_She really doesn't remember anything?_

_No. My advice to you is not to be alarmed by her appearance._

_Chuck, your scaring me. What happened to her?_

_Just don't frighten her Logan._

He sighed. The last thing he'd do was frighten her. He would never hurt her again.

-xXx-

'I don't know if I can Sal.' whined Rogue.

'Just go, I'll be in the room.'

'How long am I going to be in this place?'

'I think it's safe to call it home. Good luck.'

Sally winked and walked downstairs. Rogue watched her go before knocking on the door. A man opened the door. Woah! Rogue couldn't help but stare. He was...handsome. Ruggard good looks, muscular, tight jeans that hugged all the right places. Again Woah. She mentally cursed herself for drooling over some guy she hadn't said two words to and directed her attention to his face. From what she could see through her shield of hair he had a sad expression as he looked at her.

'Can I come in?' she whispered.

'Yeah. Of course.'

He stepped aside and she moved into the room. Again a strange feeling rose within her. It felt warm but sad. There was an air of depression. It scared her a little. She heard the door close behind him and she turned to face him. There was an awkward silence. Finally she spoke.

'Why are you in my head?'

'What! Oh, that's what your power does, absorbs memories, abilities and then those people stay in your mind. I'm sure you have others?'

'Yeah, but yours is the strongest. Even when I switch my power off...'

'You can turn your power off?'

'Yeah, it's practically always off. I don't want to hurt people.'

'That's amazing.'

'I guess. Do I look different?'

'Yeah. You used to have auburn hair with two platinum stripes. And you never hid your face like that. Even your stance is different. You used to stick your hip out but now you look kinda cocky.'

'Cocky? That's a first. Doctors went more with obnoxious.'

He chuckled and she was surprised how wonderful it sounded. Then she made a mistake. She moved her hair out of her face. His face dropped and his eyes followed the long scar on her face. She lifted her hand to cover her face but he was in front of her in a second stopping her. His finger traced along the scar guilt etched upon his face.

'The accident did this?'

'Yeah. Now I really hate motorcycles.'

'I could make it go away. Just turn your powers on.'

'I don't turn my powers on unless I want to kill someone.'

'I have a healing ability. I can make it go away.'

'But this scar is just a scar.'

'Why do hide your face then?'

'I hate it when people stare.'

'Marie...'

His voice. The way he said her voice triggered something in her brain. It felt like someone had hit her over the head with a baseball bat. Suddenly she didn't want to be here any more. She felt nauseous and sick. She also felt anger.

'I...you...I think you're the reason I left.'

He looked down and stepped back from her.

'You remember?'

'Vaguely.'

'Mm.'

'What did you do?'

He looked up at her. She stared straight into his eyes.

'Nothing. Nothing at all. We just fell apart.'

Some kind of alarm went of in her head. The men inside her head all shouted the same thing. Liar. But she ignored it. Guilt was a fire that she liked to feed until the fire became overwhelming and finally the guilty would smother it and the ashes would reveal the truth.

-xXx-


	2. Please don't leave me

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise_

(Please don't leave me- Pink)

'Okay, so far I know that I ran away from home when I found out I was a mutant. I then spent some time on the road. Then I met Logan at a bar. He brought me here. Then there was a incident where I absorbed him and I ran again. He came after me to convince me to go home. Then I was kidnapped by some guy named Magneto. Once again saved by Logan. And then I came back here and...'

She scratched her head. Then she shrugged.

'Nothing?' asked Sally.

'Nope.'

'That's good for now.'

'You kidding me? A week's session and all I have is the introduction to my life.'

'But your starting remember people right?'

'Yeah I remember everyone now. Accept all the new ones of course.'

'Good, good.'

'It's just that...'

'What?'

'I don't know. It still feel weird about this whole Logan thing.'

'What?'

'I think, aargh... I have these feelings but I feel this strong urge to bash his head in.'

'Well, well, well. Aren't we feisty?'

'You ain't seen nothing yet.'

'Morning ladies.'

Scott and Logan entered the room. Rogue's face turned red and she scrambled to hide her scar but Sally pushed her hands down.

'Morning.' smiled Sally.

Logan nodded in their direction. Rogue felt too exposed with her hair in a ponytail and her scar clearly visible. Scott sat opposite them and Logan leaned against a counter slowly drinking a beer.

'So what are you girls doing today?'

'Well, I'm leaving today.' started Sally.

'Really?' asked Logan.

'Yeah, I have a job back at the hospital. Besides Rogue seems to be fine here. Aren't you, angel?'

'No, how can you justify abandoning me?'

'Aww... don't be like that.'

'Yeah. Your right, you should go. Then I can have some fun.'

She smiled at Scott and winked. He blushed and lowered his head, staring at his coffee.

'Rogue, I'm married and...'

'That never stopped her before...'

'Sally, that was one time.' whined Rogue.

'What?' asked Scott.

'It was one of the doctors she flirted with at the hospital.' giggled Sally.

'I don't know why I did it. I had this dream, can't even remember it, but I woke up pissed and had that doctor right then and there. Almost.'

'They were half naked when I entered. I pulled them apart before it became to hectic. She's still a virgin you know? Every doctor pined after her.'

A wave of pain hit her. She looked up and saw Logan staring out of the window. His knuckles were white as he wrapped his fingers around the beer bottle. She was sure that if he gripped it any harder it would break. Then his fingers relaxed and he looked straight at her. She flinched and looked down.

'I ain't ashamed.'

She looked up.

'What?'

'That scar. I ain't ashamed of it.' whispered Logan.

'Then why do you want it to go away?'

'I feel your shame when people look at it.'

'Oh.'

'You look beautiful no matter what.'

She smiled. He didn't smile back but just walked out the room. Her smile dropped. Anger, pain anger, pain. Never ending cycle. What, what, what! Why did this happen whenever she was with him? She couldn't stand these waves of emotion that hit her. Okay so he saved her, she had a crush on him but it was just a crush. How can two people be so connected when there was such anger between them.

'Dammit!' she screamed banging her fists on the table.

Scott knocked his coffee over and Sally fell backwards. Rogue stalked over to Scott and leaned close to him. He began to stand up to get something to clean the spill put Rogue held him down.

'I need answers. What exactly was my relationship with Logan before I left?'

'I can't say.'

'Please, just tell me.'

'Rogue...'

'I'm not asking what he did, but what were we?'

'Engaged. You were engaged.'

'I...I...'

She reached down the blouse she was wearing and pulled out a chain. On the end of the chain was a single gold ring.

'Read the inside.' he muttered.

'Huh? Oh!'

Rogue had never looked inside the ring before. The inside inscription said, "Marie and Logan. forever.".

'I never really looked at this before. They found it in my pocket. I thought it was just some plain family heirloom.'

'Logan was never the elaborate type. I think you liked that about him.'

She sighed and slipped the chain back into her blouse. Then she sat next to Scott.

'I think I'm angry at him.'

'You are.'

'You gonna tell me why?'

'No, just that he searched for you. And eventually he did find you. And you sent him away. Then he still called you twice everyday. After one night he just stopped mentioning you altogether. Until recently.'

'Mm.'

Scott looked at her with a frown on his face.

'Rogue...'

'Yeah?'

'Did you dye your hair before or after the accident.'

'Er...before. I woke up with black hair. It never changed colour so I figured that either a always had black hair or I used permanent dye on a very light colour. Am I really that different?'

'Yeah, but it's expected. You did lose your memory.'

'And gained this scar.'

Her hand ran along the scar on her face. Scott stood up to clean his coffee spill up. Sally came over to her.

'Come on angel cake. I have to pack.' whispered. Sally.

Rogue rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be dragged away by Sally.

-xXx-

Rogue felt weird. It was late at night and she was lying awake. Usually Sally would talk to her until she was asleep. But now that Sally was gone she felt alone again. Sure she remembered everyone but she didn't know them. They had changed and catching up was too hard for her. She took a deep breath and got up. She walked not really paying attention to where she was going. All she could think about was this bad feeling in her stomach. She soon noticed that a light was on. She looked around and saw cars surrounding her. By one of the motorcycles was someone bending over. She stepped closer and stopped as she saw who it was.

'Hey, Logan.'

'Hey Marie, can't sleep?'

'Nope, you?'

'Er...actually I'm leaving. Just fixing the bike.'

Her heart gave a lurch.. Her eyes widened and she felt like she was going to cry.

'Please don't leave me.' she whispered.

He titled his head to one side.

'I think it would be better. You don't need me ruining your life.'

'No, I do need you. I feel safe around you. For some reason.'

'Marie...'

'Fine just go. Just...'

_' Hey.'_

_Logan turned and looked at her._

_'You running again?'_

_'No, not really. I've got some things to take care of up North.'_

_'Oh. '_

_  
They stood in silence for a few moments, then Logan reached out and played with her hair. She jumped back a little and then smiled _

_'I kinda like it.' _

_'Yeah.' _

_'I don't want you to go.' _

_Logan looked around at his small pack of stuff and then undoes his dog tags. Then he took her hand, placed them inside, then pushed her fingers over them. She looked up at him. _

_'I'll be back for this.' _

_He turned and walked out the door with her staring after him, smiling_

'You'd give me your dog tags and go. I then I would cry. All night I would cry. Then I heard...I heard Jean tell Storm how she was starting to develop these feelings for you. Then Jean told Storm how, how I had a crush on you. She was so happy when you said your heart belonged to someone else...to her. And...'

'Stop it. Just stop.'

She looked up. He leaned against the wall, clenching his fists.

'It was a mistake. When I came back, I came for you. I'd found nothing about my past. And I realized I didn't care about it. I just wanted to have a future. A future with you. I have to go. I cause you too much pain.'

'Dammit! Don't run away. I need you to stay here. I need you to help me.'

'But...'

'I'm not tying you down, but stay just for awhile longer.'

'Anything for you.'

-xXx-


	3. My life would suck without you

_Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

(Kelly Clarkson- My life would suck without you)

'No!'

'Rogue are you alright?'

'Umm...Professor, could we stop.'

'Yes of course Rogue. Is something wrong? I know you've been upset since Sally left.'

'It's not that. It's... I remember why I left.'

'I see.'

'But I feel something comes after that...'

'And you can't remember that?'

'No.'

'Do you want to?'

'Yes but I seemed to have blocked it.'

'Yes, I have noticed during our sessions your mind seems to do that. But your fight with Logan was also blocked and now it's out.'

'Where is he?'

'Danger room.'

'I think I'll pay him a visit. Would that be okay?'

'Don't worry, he can sense when your near.'

'Oh goody.'

The professor chuckled lightly. She stood up and walked out his office and took the elevator down to the lower levels. She scoped her hair back into a ponytail and pulled her jacket and shoes off and threw it into the girls changing room. She wearily eyed the x-uniform but decided against it. Her black t-shirt, denim shorts and socks were good enough for her.

She entered the danger room cautiously and looked around. It was a fighting simulation. Good, she could remember fighting a lot better then how to dodge a bomb. Random mutants and humans came from everywhere. She could see Logan at the edge of the room. She was about to call out when he ran into a building, eyes blazing, claws out. She shrugged and bent down in time to dodge a fist coming her way. She brought her leg out and sung it, bringing her attacker down. Then she jumped up and landed a punch in her attackers stomach. He coughed and the blood splattered on her cheek. That pissed her off. She pulled back her fist and let it collide with the back of his head. He lay there unconsciousness.

She smiled but then felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Someone had slashed her arm. Okay, no more nice girl. She grabbed his wrist and twisted, hearing a satisfying crunch. She chuckled as she fought. She had taken the knife from the man and was using it to gain an advantage over the mutants. Eventually they stopped coming. She sat on the ground breathing slowly. It felt like her lungs were going to explode. She looked up. Logan came out of the building. In his arms he was carrying someone. Someone with auburn hair and platinum stripes. No, it couldn't be. She got up, her arm stung a little and her leg was searing with pain.

She walked up to him. He didn't even look up. He just stared at her limp body.

'Logan?'

He jumped and nearly dropped her body.

'Rogue, what?'

'Sorry, I just needed some training. I remember how to fight so I've been itching to kick some ass.' she pointed her 'body'.'What...'

'Computer end simulation.'

**Simulation complete.**

'You gonna explain.' drawled Rogue.

'You're hurt.' remarked Logan.

'It's nothing. Now answer my question.'

'It's just a simulation.'

'What's it's point?'

'To save you.'

'Save me... why?'

'I just... I...'

She frowned. He shook his head. They stood outside the danger room now. He looked her up and down.

'Your supposed to wear a uniform.'

'Sorry. I really didn't feel like getting changed.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Logan?'

'Yeah?'

'I remember why I left.'

His eyes widened but he didn't speak. Then he looked down.

'Bound to happen.' he whispered.

'I'm not going to fight you. Not again. Although that's what it was.'

'What?'

'I asked you and you never told me the reason I left. You were lying like I told you.'

'I hurt you, darlin'. Something that I'm not proud of.'

'I don't know if I forgive you. I want to, but I first want to get the last piece of my memory back.'

'I understand.'

'Look.'

She pulled from beneath her top the chain with the ring. He smiled and held the ring, rubbing it like it was a lucky charm.

'You kept it.'

'It's a part of me. For some reason I feel better when this is with me.'

He smiled them turned away. She watched as he walked away. She needed answers and she needed them now.

-xXx-

Rogue stood in front of her mirror. She wanted to change something drastic. But what? Her hair. Nope. She untied her long her. It sat at her waist now. Long and black. She examined her scar. From eyebrow to lip. It gave her the demented doll look. Her skin was a pale white. It looked extremely white compared to the black dress she was wearing. It was a straight cut dress, sleeveless and strapless. She sighed and moved to the bottom of her closet.

Tonight was Jean and Scott's anniversary. The older students had all been invited. Rogue felt like an intruder still. Tonight they'd all share memories. Memories she didn't have. She sighed and touched her neck. It was bare. She slid on her stiletto's and headed out. As she walked down the hall she found a perky brunette waiting for her. Kitty had on a purple halter neck gown that stopped at her knees. She looked cute but sexy.

'Hey Kitty. You look great.'

'So do you. Here I have something for you.'

She opened her hand. Inside was a pearl necklace. Rogue stood in shock.

'What...I...'

'Here.'

Kitty stretched up and put the necklace around Rogue's neck.

'I wanted to give you this for your 21st but...'

'Thank you.'

'You're my best friend.'

They smiled at each other. Together they walked into the hall. Kitty squeezed her hand before floating over to Bobby. They entwined and danced. All the couples were moving over for a dance. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

'You wanna dance?'

'Nope.'

'Oh.'

She felt him walk away. She ran after him and grabbed his hand.

'Sugar, you and I both know we don't really dance. How about we take a walk?'

'Sure darlin'.'

His hand went around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his muscled arm. Her head rested on his shoulder as they walked outside into the gardens.

'You look beautiful.' he whispered.

'Thank you.'

'New necklace?'

'Yeah, from Kitty.'

'She's a great friend.'

'I know. I just...'

'What?'

'I just wished I remembered more.'

'You'll get your memories back.'

'I hope so.'

'You will.'

'You know Logan my life would suck without you.'

-xXx-

A/N: I really really tried to add a fight with Jean but I decided that Rogue is just going to pretend that Jean doesn't exist. Just completely ignore her. Sorry but I have other fics pressing on my brain.


	4. Issues

_Every time that I walk out the door  
I tell myself I can't take it no more  
There's a part of me won't let you go  
I keep saying yes when my minds' saying' no..._

Me and my heart we got issues  
Don't know if I should hate you or miss you  
Damn I wish that I could resist you  
Can't decide if I should leave you or kiss you,  
Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues  
We got issues, issues, issues.

(The Saturdays- Issues)

**It was late at night. Rogue lay in her apartment, on her bed, contemplating what to do next. She lived in a single one bed room apartment, worked as a English teacher at the local school and drove a Harley. Yeah none of it fit. But her life wasn't a puzzle but a tangle of webs. And the saddest thing. She was trying so many different things just to fill that giant space where her heart should be. She rolled onto her side and saw that her cell was once again ringing. So much for being on silent. She picked up, her heart leaping like a dancer. **

**'Yeah?' she growled.**

**'You answered.'**

**'To tell you to stop calling me.'**

**'I'm sorry.'**

**'I know you are sugar.**

**'I just don't know what to do any more.'**

**She sighed and sat up. She had thought about this a lot.**

**'I miss you, so much.'**

**'You do?'**

**'Yeah, you know I love you Logan.'**

**'You mean it darlin'?'**

**'Of course. I was thinking. They've finally perfected the cure.'**

**'No! Don't please! You're perfect the way you are. Don't even think about that!'**

**'But...'**

**'Dammit Marie! I don't care if I can't touch you! It never mattered to me. I just wanted you!'**

**'Then why? Why did you do it?'**

**'I can't...'**

**'Can't what?'**

**'I can't have this argument again. Your either going to forgive me or not. I just hope I don't lose you Marie. Any part of you.'**

**'I...'**

**She slammed the end call button. Then instantly regretted her action. She wanted to call him back but decided against it. She would tell him face to face. She grabbed her keys and ran outside. She hopped onto her bike and drove. Tears streaked down her eyes but for once they were tears of happiness as...**

'No!'

She sat up abruptly. The professors face leered over her. He raised an eyebrow.

'Rogue?'

'I have to go.'

She stood up and ran, praying he wasn't on a mission. She ran through the hallways of the bedrooms until she came to his door. She burst in. He stood at his window smoking a cigar. He raised an eyebrow. She kicked the door shut behind her.

'Logan, I remember.'

'What?'

'I was coming back. That night we had a fight and I put down the phone. I rushed out and climbed on my bike. I was coming back.'

'That's great.'

She ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck. His arms came around her waist, pulling her close. But then he pulled back.

'You didn't come back...'

'Yeah, so?'

'That means...the accident.'

'Oh yeah.'

'It's my fault. I'm so sorry.'

'No, Logan. It's not.'

'If I hadn't made you want to come back, you would never been in a coma and lost your memory.'

'I'm fine. See? Alive, memory, fine.'

He shook his head and traced his finger along her scar. She shook her head. No more guilt or pain for either of them. She brought her lips to his. He didn't react, which was perfect as she turned her powers on. Her face felt funny for a moment. She pulled back so that he wasn't unconscious when she turned her powers off.

'Is it gone?' she whispered.

'Yeah.'

'Good. See. I'm okay now. You healed me.'

'Are you sure?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'I know.'

He reached behind her neck and pulled off the chain. Then he took the ring off and knelt on one knee.

'Marie, darlin', will you be mine?'

'Forever Logan.'

He stood up and captured her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around him. Marie was back from the dead. She knew now the anger she'd been feeling was frustration because she didn't have her memories. Now not only did she have her memories but also the love of her life who truly did love her.

-xXx-


End file.
